The present invention relates to multiple parallel-job scheduling method and apparatus and more particularly, to a multiple parallel-job scheduling method and apparatus suitable for parallel or concurrent execution of a plurality of parallel information processing programs.
Hayes, John Patrick, "Computer Architecture and Organization", McGraw-Hill Book Co., 1988, pp. 626-629 discloses a parallel-job executing system in which processors consisting of serial processors and parallel processors are used and when a plurality of information processing programs are processed in parallel, the processors are utilized in a time sharing manner.
Hwang Kai, "Advanced Computer Architecture: Parallelism, Scalability, Programmability-Multiprocessors and Multicomputers", McGraw-Hill Book Co., 1993, pp. 364-367 discloses barrier synchronization. U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,157 discloses a technique of dynamically assigning a plurality of jobs to a plurality of processors.
In the conventional systems, however, when a plurality of parallel jobs are executed, parallel processors and serial processors in the processors are handled collectively and utilized in a time sharing fashion to perform the parallel computation, with the result that when the processors are assigned to one parallel job and a serial computing part of the parallel job is executed within a time for the assignment, the parallel processors are placed in idle condition, raising a problem that the utilization of the whole of the computer system is degraded.
In a system called a dual scalar processor system, two serial computing components are prepared, a single parallel computing component is shared by the two serial computing components and the parallel computing component is also utilized in a time sharing manner, thus raising a problem that the parallel computing component is idled during the execution of the serial computing component and the utilization of the whole of the computer system is degraded.